All of Me
by Heavenlygirl4ever
Summary: Skate songfic. Can Sawyer find his faith before it's too late? Based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence. please r&r.


**I don't own Lost apparently, but I did make up Becky and Hannah**

**A/N: Hi! I don't really like how the story came out, but the more you review, the more I could improve. Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed my last Lost fics. **

_Kate Flashback_

Kate sighed. She missed Sawyer. All she could think about was when she last saw him. He was coming back from the jungle. She saw the blood on him and rushed over.

"Sawyer, what happened?"

He just moaned and fell to the ground.

"Sawyer, your going to be okay".

She took a cloth and tried to stop it.

"No, freckles, it's gonna be okay".

"You can't leave me". "I need you".

She saw a look in his eyes of a sort of peacefulness.

"It'll all be fine, I love you baby", he said.

"I love you too", Sawyer.

"I'll see you later".

She gently kissed him as he died in her arms. She started gently sobbing, not only for her, but for Hanna, how would never remember her daddy.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"I'll see you later", Sawyer said peacefully.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating life**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

_The funeral_

Becky walked slowly up to Kate.

"I'm so sorry, Kate". Thanks she said.

"It's gonna be okay, though".

"Why do you say that?"

"Sawyer said the same thing before he died".

"He said Everything's all right".

"Kate, I started talking to him a while back, about the Lord".

"He kept telling me how stupid it was, but I kept talking to him about it".

"He had a soft heart, really".

"He was soon curious and i showed him some verses".

"He told me that he started believing" .

"He told me that he believes, because He said God granted him a miracle that saved his life".

"Who?"

"You and Hannah".

"You saved him, Kate".

"Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Last week, Locke took him to somebody in the Others camp".

"It was Sawyer, Kate.

"Locke's dad was Sawyer".

"James started to kill him, but he couldn't follow through with killing him".

Kate, by then had started crying, the tears slowly finding their way down her cheeks.

"He didn't want to hurt you, by burdening you with it".

"That's when he found his faith".

"He's in good hands, Kate".

Kate laughed suddenly

"He always joked about how he wasn't quite bad enough to go to hell, but way far off from going to Heaven".

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

_Kate Flashback_

She remembered the last time they had as a family.

Sawyer picked up Hannah.

"Hey sweetcheecks, how's my baby doing?"

"Daddy", she replied.

"Let's eat breakfast", I'm hungry.

Your always hungry Sawyer, Kate replied.

Kate had mashed up some banana and had cut some mango up for her.

Hannah was turning two that day.

"It's Hannah's birthday today, huh baby", Kate replied, while Sawyer helped her eat her brekfast. After they finished, she said.

"I wanna play with Mia, and Aaron".

"It's your birthday sweetheart, you can do whatever you want", Sawyer replied.

"Someday, I think I'll regret that statement".

Sawyer walked over to Sun, which happened to be at Claire's tent.

"Ladies, can my little princess play with Aaron and Mia?

He then smiled one of his famous, dimple filled smile.

"I think that can happen", Sun said.

"Bye, daddy, love you".

"I love you too baby, have fun", Sawyer said.

He then walked back over to her. She smiled sadly as she picked up Hannah and thought of that day.

Unknown to them, it would be the last time they would all be together.

**A/N: **Please, please review. I need to know now if you like it! If you don't, please review and tell me why, constructively so I know how to fix it. Thanks


End file.
